darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Training dummy
|text1=Standard |item2= This dummy is weak to air based attacks. This dummy is weak to water based attacks. This dummy is weak to earth based attacks. This dummy is weak to fire based attacks. This dummy has no weakness.}} |text2=Melee |item3= This dummy is weak to stabbing attacks. This dummy is weak to slash attacks. This dummy is weak to crushing attacks. This dummy has no weakness.}} |text3=Ranged |item4= This dummy is weak to arrow based attacks. This dummy is weak to bolt based attacks. This dummy is weak to thrown attacks. This dummy has no weakness.}} |text4=Magic}} Training dummies are found in the Combat Academy in Lumbridge. They can be attacked to practice ability set-ups and to test your damage output. They cannot be killed, as they constantly regenerate health. Ammo shot at training dummies are lost and cannot be picked up from the ground. Player-spawned dummies In addition to the three ordinary training dummies, more can be spawned. The attack styles and strength of these dummies can be altered and set by the player, as opposed to the ordinary dummies which have no weakness. They can be spawned by going to Training Dummy Dispensers around the edge of the academy and selecting the "Dispense dummy" option. This will prompt you to choose an attack style, which will be the style it attacks with. After choosing its attack style, you will be asked its weakness, the available options for which depend on the attack style selected. The types of dummy are: * Magic training dummy (Weak to Arrows, Bolts, Thrown, or Nothing) * Melee training dummy (Weak to Air, Water, Earth, Fire, or Nothing) * Ranged training dummy (Weak to Stab, Slash, Crush, or Nothing) After choosing the attack style and weakness, you will finally be asked to set the strength of the dummy, which is either "Weaker than me", "The same as me", or "Stronger than me". After choosing the strength, the dummy will finally spawn, and you can attack it. After a dummy is spawned, you can right-click it to enable retaliation, which will allow the dummy to fight back. If it manages to "kill" a player, they will be revived with 10% of their life points with Lady Deathknell exclaiming, "You're not dying on my watch! Remember to get more food if you need it." However, if the dummy is set to attack with magic or ranged, and the player flees too far and is dealt a killing blow, they WILL die. Trivia * The revival animation when the dummy defeats the player is the same as the animation when Immortality is triggered. * Standard training dummies sometimes retaliate against summoning familiars, dealing small amounts of melee damage inaccurately, but only when it is not directly attacked by the player first. When attacked solely with a familiar, it does not regenerate all its health with every hit, but rather when it reaches 0 health. *Ruby bolts (e)'s special effect only deals 2500 damage to them.